1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly structure of a screwdriver head rod, and more particularly to an innovative screwdriver head rod with a magnetic assembly.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
When the head of traditional screwdriver is inserted into the groove of screw head, poor binding tightness between the screw head and the screwdriver will likely lead to dropping the screw during work. Even a magnetic property of a screwdriver head cannot resolve the problem due to the weakness and temporary nature of the magnetic force.
For this reason, the inventor has developed a sliding magnetic mechanism as disclosed in FIG. 1, which comprises a cylindrical main body 10, available with a trepan boring 11 for sleeving externally onto the screwdriver head rod 20 for sliding. The head of cylindrical main body 10 is provided with a magnetic body 30, and an assembly space 12 is formed within the trepan boring 11 of the cylindrical main body 10. The assembly space 12 is provided with a stop flange 13. A through-hole 31 is arranged at the center of the magnetic body 30, allowing for sleeving onto the perimeter of screwdriver head rod 20. A conical spring 14 is arranged within the assembly space 12 of the cylindrical main body 10. The expanded end 141 of the conical spring 14 is limited at the stop flange 13 of the assembly space 12, and the reducing end 142 is limited at the groove 21 of screwdriver head rod 20, thus eliminating any slippage of cylindrical main body 10.
However, there are the following shortcomings of typical structure observed during actual applications. As the limitation of a conventional magnetic assembly is implemented through an additional conical spring 14, this assembly will increase the material cost at the manufacturing level. The conical spring 14 must be manually incorporated between the assembly space 12 of cylindrical main body 10 and the groove 21 of screwdriver head rod 20, leading to higher assembly costs. Moreover, during the assembly process of said conical spring 14, the reducing end 142 is supported forcibly to get across one end of screwdriver head rod 20, bringing about great possibility of damage, deformation and defect, and making it difficult for quality control. From the perspective of the users, the conical spring 14 presents poor endurance due to vulnerability to rustiness, jamming and elastic fatigue/damage after a period of time.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.